eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Moitié-Moitié
|year = 1987 |position = 17th |points = 26 |previous = Pas pour moi |next = Ne Partez Pas Sans Moi |conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Moitié-Moitié was the Swiss entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 performed by Carol Rich. A very up-tempo song with a high-energy performance, it was the only one of the 22 entries that did not make use of a conductor. It was performed last on the night following Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 26 points. Lyrics French= Le monde est une balançoire interdite aux enfants Plus tu fais monter d'un côté Et plus l'autre descend En haut c'est la vie en bleu En bas c'est les larmes aux yeux Ni beaucoup, ni trop peu Faudrait le juste milieu Le monde est comme un sablier implacable et stupide Et ça se remplit d'un côté et plus l'autre se vide En bas c'est plein à craquer En haut plus rien à donner Tant de choses à changer Faudra faire moitié-moitié L'amour c'est moitié-moitié Toujours faire moitié-moitié Bonheur qu'on partage Met le malheur en cage L'amour c'est moitié-moitié Toujours faire moitié-moitié Tout le bien que l'on donne C'est le mal qu'on emprisonne Mais quelque part d'un avion fou s'écrase en plein désert Et c'est le livre d'une vie qui redevient poussière L'ange du hasard a frappé Le génie s'est envolé Son message est resté On va faire moitié-moitié L'amour c'est moitié-moitié Toujours faire moitié-moitié Bonheur qu'on partage Met le malheur en cage L'amour c'est moitié-moitié Toujours faire moitié-moitié Tout le bien que l'on donne C'est le mal qu'on emprisonne L'amour c'est moitié-moitié Toujours faire moitié-moitié Bonheur qu'on partage Met le malheur en cage L'amour c'est moitié-moitié Toujours faire moitié-moitié Tout le bien que l'on donne C'est le mal qu'on emprisonne |-| Translation= The world is like a swing forbidden to children The more one side goes up The more the other side goes down Above its blue skies Below its tears in your eyes Not too much, not too little There must be a middle way The world is like an unforgiving stupid hour glass The more one half fills the more the other empties Below its ready to burst Above nothing more to give So many things to change Make it half and half Love is half and half Always make it half and half Sharing happiness Imprisons misfortune Love is half and half Always make it half and half All the good which you give Imprisons the bad But somewhere an errant plane crashes in the desert And the book of life returns to dust The angel of fortune has struck The spirit has fled The message remains We are going to make it half and half Love is half and half Always make it half and half Sharing happiness Imprisons misfortune Love is half and half Always make it half and half All the good which you give Imprisons the bad Love is half and half Always make it half and half Sharing happiness Imprisons misfortune Love is half and half Always make it half and half All the good which you give Imprisons the bad Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Switzerland Category:20th Century Eurovision